Age
by Kaylover15
Summary: Funny how it seems that age doesn't matter anymore. When we were younger my 'friends' thought it weird I was "in love" with a 13 year old. Now that we are older, and he's grown so tall, most people actually think he's older than me.


Funny how it seems that age doesn't matter anymore. When we were younger my 'friends' thought it weird I was "in love" with a 13 year old. Now that we are older, and he's grown so tall, most people actually think he's **older **than me.

I'd known him since he was about 9; I was roughly 6 years older…now I know this sounds bad, and kind of inappropriate. However, it wasn't just me, I could tell he wanted it too, he never said anything, but I could tell by the way he looks at me. He didn't talk much but somehow, while others thought it was strange and got confused with the looks he gave them, I knew every word he was thinking.

We were walking down the street, hand in hand, he stopped, he looked at me sincere, then he opened his mouth only to say, "You are so beautiful." My heart skipped a beat, he never exactly told me he loved me, but for a spilt second I thought he might. I half forced a smile, part of me couldn't help but smile with every compliment, but the other half a little disappointed.

"Thanks," I smiled again. I looked at him in the eyes, as if to say "I love you." Instead of saying what I wanted I said, "You're so handsome it hurts my eyes sometimes." It was somewhat a joke, but I meant it. I could stare at his face all day if I didn't have things to do. His green hair began to fade; it was time to dye them again. His eyes were the most unnatural shade of blue, so interesting. His lips, the most kissable thing I'd laid my eyes on. I had to fight the urge to kiss him every 5 minutes.

We had just made it to the park entrance, when he stopped again. He opened his mouth, but before the words came out, I put my finger up to his mouth to quiet it. I dropped his hand and closed the space between us; I leaned in, and in his ear whispered, "I love you too." I kissed his ear and took a step back. I was not surprised with his bewildered expression.

He didn't speak, just like always he found no need too. Again the space between us was closed, this time by him. He then held me in a warm embrace, tighter than ever before. I didn't have to see his face to know he was smiling. I couldn't help it; I too was grinning like an idiot. It was then I realized I wanted to spend the rest of my life with him, the man of my dreams, and life for that matter. I tightened my grip, and we just stood there, for what seemed like a life time. He didn't seem to mind, which was good because neither did I. This was the man I fell in love with, I knew it was real.

He just so happened to be everything I wanted.

When I was younger, I always dreamt of someone caring and passionate to sweep me off my feet. Someone to tell me I was pretty, someone who wanted me; it was my way to be accepted. I wanted someone who would cry if I ever left. I wanted someone who was smart and imaginative.

He just so happened to be everything I need.

Now, I needed someone who was sincere, loving, and passionate to sweep me off my feet. Someone to tell me I was beautiful, even on my off-days. I needed someone who needed me as much as I needed them. I needed some one who would go crazy if I left. Someone who was creative and intelligent, clever, and witty. I needed one person, the one person that mattered to me. I needed him, more than he will ever know.

When he finally loosened his grip, I held him closer. I put my hand on his waist and my head in his chest. He let his hand fall on my shoulder, and my waist. I lifted my head and said, "let's get out of here." I knew I didn't have to say it because he was thinking the same thing.

We walked back to my place. Then we snuggled on the couch watching some old alien movie. "I could stay here forever, right in your arms," I tightened my grip on his waist. "Oh, I just love you so much!" he kissed my forehead. I raised my head to kiss him as he bent down to kiss me. It was the kiss of my life.

"I love you too," he whispered in my ear.


End file.
